


Clouded Feelings {Hange Zoë x Female Reader}

by hanjizoes_gf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Romance, She/Her Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjizoes_gf/pseuds/hanjizoes_gf
Summary: Apologies in advance, this is the first fanfic I've ever written so bear with me. I noticed there weren't many Hange x Reader fanfics so I decided to write my own.This is basically an enemy-to-lovers story between Hange and Y/N. I honestly don't know what compelled me to write this, but enjoy!Edit: I forgot to say, this takes place a little bit after the battle for Trost! I was originally planning on writing about it, but it honestly added nothing to the story.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Levi & Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 27
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**The Fight**

* * *

> You woke up in your office to the startling sound of someone knocking at your door. You looked around, realizing you had fallen asleep at your desk again and sighed "Come in!" You look over at your door to see who came in. It was none other than your best friend Levi "Tch. How can you even function in this mess?" He asked as he kicked your boots out of his way. You stood up and stretched then looked over at him "Good morning to you too. Now, is there a particular reason that you came here or did you just want to insult my office?"
> 
> Levi was already distracted, cleaning up your office. You watched for a second then coughed loudly. "Earth to Levi??" He stopped cleaning then looked over at you. "Oh, right. Anyways, You slept through breakfast so I thought you'd atleast want to eat lunch." You looked at him with wide eyes. "Did I really sleep an entire day away?" He nodded then tossed you your boots "Come on before you miss lunch too"
> 
> You nodded and put on your shoes then looked over at your friend "Let's go!" Levi nodded and followed you out of your office towards the dining hall. He looked up at you, noticing the bags under your eyes "Y/N what time did you go to bed?" You paused for a second and thought "I think the sun was rising when I fell asleep, I'm not sure. But that's enough about me" You muttered as you kept walking then gently kicked Levi's leg as if you were trying to get his attention. "Will your boyfriend be joining us for lunch?" 
> 
> Levi stopped in the middle of the hallway and slowly turned to you with a cold stare. "I don't have a boyfriend so no, I suppose my boyfriend will not be joining us for lunch but, Hange and Commander Erwin will be joining us." You rolled your eyes "Hange? Really?" You scoffed and kept walking. You and Hange were in the Cadet Corps together but you two could never get along. There wasn't anything in particular that made you two hate each other, you two just could never have a civil conversation. "Levi you know we don't get along."
> 
> He grabbed a plate of food from the chef, muttering a thank you then turning to you and sighing. "Hange is my friend so yes, she will be eating with us. Just- try to not cause a scene? please?" He looked at you almost as if he was pleading with you, which was rare. "Fine, I'll try my best" Levi gave a small smile then handed you a glass of water. "Thank you. Now come on I see them over there." You looked over at the table where Levi was pointing then made your way over there. Levi sat next to Erwin which left only one seat open; the seat next to Hange. You looked at Hange and gave her a fake smile then sat down. Hange flashed a fake smile back then went back to eating. 
> 
> You looked at Erwin and gave a geniune smile "Good afternoon Erwin, how are you?" Erwin looked up from talking to Levi and smiled "I'm going good Y/N. I'm assuming you just woke up?" You laughed and nodded "You guessed right" Levi looked over at Erwin "I basically had to pry her away from her desk." Erwin laughed and shook his head then went back to eating. 
> 
> Levi looked at Hange then at Hange's plate "Hange you've barely eaten are you okay?" Hange looked up to Levi then looked at you, then looked back at Levi "I didn't know she was going to be here, thats all." You looked up from your food and scoffed "I'm sorry is my presence bothering you?" Hange shot you a glare then shook her head "Oh no not at all just keep eating or whatever you were doing." 
> 
> Erwin looked at the two of you, then looked at Levi who had his head in his hands. Your slammed your cup down and turned to face the brunette. "If you have a problem just say it, _Section Commander_." You put emphasis on the last two words just to add a bit of attitude to your sentence. By now the entire dining hall was silent, watching you and Hange as if it was their only source of entertainment. Hange looked at you with cold eyes, as if she was staring into your soul. "If you really want to know, yes, your presence is bothering me. Just looking at you angers me. You never know when to shut up, you sleep in while the rest of us captains and section commanders work our asses off, it's almost as if you want this regiment to fail." You clenched your jaw then took a deep breath "I'm sorry that this all bothers you, but I am just trying to eat lunch with my friends and this definitley could have been handled in private."
> 
> The slender brunette scoffed and took a sip of coffee "Go cry about it to mommy and daddy." It was almost inaudible but you one hundred percent heard her bring up your parents, which the entire regiment knew was a sensitive subject for you. Levi looked up from the ground "Hange-" By the time Levi processed what happened, you had already tackled Hange, pummeling her with punches. "YOU. FUCKING. BITCH." Right as you raised your arm to get another punch in, Erwin had already grabbed you by the jacket and yanked you off of Hange. "Section Commander Hange and Captain Y/N, I better see both of you in my office now." The entire dining hall was silent, nobody knew what to say, they just sat there in shock. Levi stood up and glared at all the soldiers. "This isn't a free show. Who ever is still in here within the next minute is cleaning the horse stables." That sentence was enough to empty the room in a matter of seconds. After everyone left, you stood up and began walking to Erwin's office without saying a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> January 31, 2021


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**The Order**

* * *

After getting many stares from cadets while walking down the hallway, the scout from earlier, Sasha, came up to you with an icepack "Captain I'm sorry to bother you but it looks like you have a black eye, here's something to help" She said as she held out the ice pack. You looked at Sasha in confusion, then grabbed it from her, placing it over your eye, which was throbbing in pain. "I didn't even notice, thank you, cadet." The young girl flashed a small smile and walked back over to her friends who were waiting for her. 

You watched as the group of cadets walked away then kept walking down a little further until you were at the commander's door. You knocked twice then waited for him to respond.

"Come in."

You slowly opened the door and stepped inside, seeing Hange was already there. She must've got there when the scouts stopped you in the hallway. Erwin looked up from his paperwork and nodded for you to sit down. "I'm sure you already know why you are here."

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious," Hange muttered, glancing over at you, then back at the commander. You tried your best to ignore the fact that the section commander next to you was shooting you side glares, so you bit your tongue then nodded "Yes I know why we're here"

The commander sat in silence, you assumed he was collecting his thoughts before he said anything.

Hange coughed, breaking the silence that filled the room. "Uhm, Commander Erwin?"Erwin raised his hand to silence her "I am going to try my hardest to keep my voice level, but you two are making that very hard for me." You sat up straight, not saying a single word. "You two are going to listen to me and not say a single thing, understood?" The two of you nodded and looked down at the ground.

He nodded then looked at the two of you "Good. First off, Hange, you know that Y/N's parents are a sensitive subject for her but you still felt the need to make that remark to her because what? Her presence annoyed you? Second off, Y/N, jumping and attacking another soldier, especially a higher up could get you kicked from the Scout Regiment but you better be grateful that I know both sides of the story."

The two of you still sat in silence, nodding now and then. You were pissed. You wouldn't even be in this situation if Hange didn't get an attitude when you were all at lunch.

"I don't know why you two despise each other so much, but it's childish. I let it go on for a while because I thought you two would work it out but this is plain ridiculous."

Hange nodded "I understand commander, I'm sure Y/N and I can work out this soon." 

Erwin shook his head "You two had years to fix this, I'm taking matters into my own hands. You two will be working together starting tomorrow. Y/N, you will be working under Section Commander Hange as her right-hand man. We have already made preparations for Moblit to be moved to another squad." You shot your head up and looked at the commander

"But sir! This will do nothing but make everything worse! You know just as well as everyone else in this regiment that Hange and I can't work together" You couldn't believe this, Erwin must be out of his mind. He was basically asking for something to go wrong.

Hange nodded "For once I agree with her. There is no way that we would be able to work together, Moblit has helped me with my titan experiments for years and he can practically always predict what I'm going to do! There is no way that I can train her and do my experiments!"

Erwin slammed his fist on the desk, startling both you and Hange. "You two will be working together until I believe you have sorted out your problems. You two will work together during missions too, if something goes wrong because of a fight again, it will be your fault." Hange opened her mouth to say something else but Erwin cut her off.

"That's an order from your commander. Now get out of my office before I release the both of you from the Scout Regiment."

Hange scoffed and stormed out of the room. You watched as the brunette left the room then looked at Erwin "I'm sorry again commander, I shouldn't have lashed out like that in the dining hall." Erwin looked up at you and nodded "It's alright Y/N, and I'm sorry for taking you away from your squad. Levi agreed to let them join his squad for a while so they will be in perfectly good hands." You nodded then walked out of the room to your office. As you were walking down the hallway, you heard a loud bang coming from one of the closed office doors, you could only assume it was Hange.

Your office looked cleaner than you last remembered, which means Levi probably cleaned it when you weren't in there "Typical Levi" You sighed then sat down in your office chair, doing some last-minute paperwork. After a few hours of writing, you looked out your window then at the clock on your wall, "2 a.m., definitely a lot earlier than last night. Might as well try and get some sleep" You muttered to yourself as you stood up and stretched. You walked over to the couch you had in your office and threw yourself on it. Although you did, in fact, have a bed in the next room over, you concluded that you were too tired to walk there. You kicked off your shoes and threw them to the other side of the room. After you had wrapped yourself in a blanket, you fell asleep within a matter of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! 
> 
> January 31,2021


	3. Chapter 3

**Discovery**

* * *

The next time your eyes opened, it was around 10 a.m. On a normal day, you would have slept in, but you remembered Hange had told you the night before to meet her at the stables by 11. You got off the couch with an annoyed grunt, walking over to your dresser and changing into your scout uniform. After you put your hair into a messy ponytail, you looked at the clock that hung on your wall; 10:27. 

You straightened up your desk so Levi wouldn't come in and clean your room again, then began walking towards the stables. In the distance, you saw Hange brushing out her horse's mane, waiting for you to arrive. You walked into the stables and grabbed your saddle from where all the others were stored, then placing it over your horse's back. Hange looked at you then got on her horse, "Took you long enough. Now come on, we have a busy day." You got on your horse then followed Hange, who had already begun riding into town. "Good morning to you too," you muttered to yourself. Hange turned to you, hearing your remark, "Sorry I didn't quite catch that, can you repeat yourself?" You only rolled your eyes and looked around the town, "why exactly are we here again?"

The section commander stopped in front of a store then looked back at you, "We're here to get supplies for some experiments I have planned. Now, are you going to wait out here on your horse or come inside?" You scoffed and followed her inside the store, "Just hurry it up."

Hange ignored you, already in her own little world as she wandered around the store like a little kid in a candy store. Anytime Hange found something that piqued her interest, she would shove it towards you and tell you to hold it. After a while, your hands couldn't hold anything more, "Hey, shitface, I literally cannot carry anything, take some of this." Hange snapped out of her daze and turned her attention towards you, watching you for a second as you struggled to hold everything. "Oh, I didn't even notice," She then grabbed a few things from the pile of supplies in your arms, "I'll hold some of it." You nodded, immediately feeling the relief of her taking some of the stuff, "Can we go now?"

She looked over at you and nodded, "Yeah, I think I got everything, let's go pay for everything."

After Hange paid for all the supplies, you both walked out of the store with a bag in tow. 

"Well, I got everything that I needed from here. Is there anything you need, Y/N?" 

You thought for a second, then shook your head, "No, I don't think so, let's just get back so we can start whatever experiments you wanted to do." Hange got back on her horse, then looked over at you, "The experiments for today are fairly simple, the only advice I can give you is to not be afraid of the titans. I'm pretty sure they can smell fear."

You laughed nervously then nodded, "Thanks for that advice, shouldn't we get back to the headquarters before the sun sets though?" Hange looked at her watch then shrugged, "It doesn't matter what time we do the experiment, but I suppose we should start heading back." You nodded then got back on your horse. After Hange made sure she had all the supplies she needed, the two of you began your trip back to headquarters.

After about two hours, you and Hange had finally made it back, "Alright y/n, let's go begin the experiments." You nodded and followed Hange as she led you towards an area with two titans practically nailed into the ground. "Okay! This one here is going to be our test subject!" she called out as she stood next to the smaller titan. The titan looked to be about 4 meters high and had short messy blond hair and light blue eyes. "Uh, Hange, should you be standing so close to that thing?'

Hange nodded, "Of course! Sawney would never do anything to hurt me!" Your eyes widened as you stared at Hange, "You named these things?" The girl nodded again, "Mhm. This one here is named Sawney, and the other one is named Beane. I named them after the legend of the Bean clan, which was a clan that lived in a cave and cannibalized over 1,000 people in the span of 25 years."

You had no words, how were you supposed to respond to that? "Right.. anyways, can we get started on the experiment?"

"Right! Sorry, I spent so long talking about these two I completely forgot we were doing an experiment."

You nodded slowly then handed her the bag of supplies from earlier. 

She grabbed the bag and started sifting through it, grabbing random chemicals then looked up at you. "I should probably explain today's experiment." She then stood up and laid out the chemicals on a table. "As I said earlier, today's experiment is fairly simple. We're just going to apply random chemicals to see how they react to it."

"so basically like an allergy test but for titans?"

She nodded and dipped a cotton ball in a random purple chemical, "Yeah, pretty much." She then applied the chemical to the side of the titan's body. There wasn't much of a response from the beast, only a twitch, which most likely had nothing to do with the chemical. 

Hange sighed then held out her hand "Can you dip a clean cotton ball in some of that blue liquid? I want to try two more then call it quits for today."

You nodded then dipped the cotton ball in the chemical, then handing it to her and waiting to see if the monster had a response.

The scientist nodded as she studied the titan, "This one didn't do much either, but it did leave a small burn mark, which is different from the last one." She then pulled out her journal and began writing down her discovery. "Alright y/n, can you give me a cotton ball dipped in pink this time?"

You looked up from the titan, then nodded, "Yeah, give me a second" you then turned back to the table where all the chemicals were laid out and soaked a cotton ball in the pink chemical. You then turned back to Hange, handing her the cotton ball and watching intently.

Hange muttered something under her breath then applied the last chemical to the titan. Unlike the other two times, the titan let out a screech of pain, immediately followed up by the application site steaming. The brunette pushed up her glasses and screamed in excitement "THAT STEAM IS WHAT A TITAN DOES WHEN IT'S HEALING ITSELF. I NEED TO WRITE THIS DOWN." She then fumbled with her shirt pocket, pulling out her journal and writing down the discovery.

You look at her in confusion then cough, trying to get Hange's attention, "Uh, I'm sorry but, what does this mean exactly?"

Hange began running back towards her laboratory, "WE JUST MADE A HUGE SCIENTIFIC DISCOVERY! I'M SORRY FOR LEAVING BUT I NEED TO REPORT THIS TO ERWIN."

Before you could even get a word out, the girl was already inside the building. You stood in the middle of the titan area, confused about what had just happened. You then looked back at Sawney then shrugged, "Thanks for helping us, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me a while to update! School has been very hectic lately but I will probably start updating on a regular schedule soon <3


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Apologies**

* * *

It had been two weeks since you and Hange had done the first experiment. You and Hange still bickered from time to time, but you usually put aside your differences when working so more could be completed. 

Like every other day for the past two weeks, you woke up and changed into your scout uniform, meeting Hange in the titan area. The young titan looked up from her journal and gave a quick nod, "Good morning." You looked over at her and gave a quick nod in return, "Good morning to you too. What's the plan for today?" Hange looked at her journal then shrugged, "Nothing much, we just need to do some paperwork, then we have a meeting with Levi and the commander later." 

You nodded, then grabbed the paperwork from the section commander's hands, "Alright, what time will the meeting start?" Hange looked down at her watch, then thought out loud, "Erwin said about five hours from now so, around 15:00." You straightened the papers one last time, then began to walk off, "I'll bring the papers by your office once I finish them." 

Hange nodded again, staring at her journal, "Yeah, that will work, thank you."

Once you made it back to your office, you immediately started on the paperwork. It was a lot less than you used to do, which you weren't complaining about, but you could only imagine the piles of papers Hange must've had. Most of the paperwork was experiment approval requests, meaning you only needed to sign your signature, but there were a few where you had to write a paragraph or two. 

After what seemed like forever, you looked up at the time and sighed, "Two hours until the meeting. I might as well take the papers to Hange now, so she has time to review them." You then picked up the papers and began walking to the section commander's office. 

Before you entered Hange's office, you knocked twice, waiting for the approval to enter. 

"Come in." The section commander announced. 

You slowly opened the door then stepped inside, "Uh, I'm here to give you the papers from earlier."

The brunette pushed up her glasses, then holding out her hand to take the papers, "I didn't expect you to finish this quickly, thank you."

You shrugged, "There wasn't that much paperwork, but you're welcome."

She flipped through the work for a minute, nodding every so often, "These are perfect, thank you. I'll give them to Erwin after the meeting." 

You nodded, "I'm gonna get going now, see you at the meeting." You then began walking towards the office door.

"Actually, Y/N?" The section commander blurted out. 

You turned around, your hand still on the door, "Yes?"

Hange coughed, almost as if she was embarrassed, "I realized that I never apologized for what happened in the cafeteria, and I feel like it's only appropriate to do so. My behavior the other day was unacceptable. I should not have brought your parents into our fight. I don't know exactly what happened with your parents, snd it's none of my business, but I hope you can forgive me." You could tell her words were genuine, which caught you off guard because you couldn't even remember a time she had said something to you without it being backhanded. 

You shook your head frantically, "No, no, Hange, it's really okay! You don't have to apologize-"

Hange cut you off again, "Yes, I do. You and I both know I was stupid for saying that."

You sighed, "Okay, it wasn't the nicest thing you could've said, but we all get angry sometimes. If I didn't forgive you, I wouldn't even be standing here."

Hange's eyes searched your face, looking for a sign of sarcasm, "So, you aren't mad at me?"

You let out a genuine laugh for the first time in weeks, "No, Section Commander, I am not mad at you." Hange gave a subtle smile then nodded, "Alright, I'm glad we could clear that up."

You watched Hange for a minute, then looked at the clock, "Shouldn't we head to the meeting?" 

Hange looked at her watch then shot up, "Yes we should, now come on, we can't be late." She opened the door, holding it open for you, then began down the hallway. 

You followed her, thinking about what had just happened, where the two of you friends now? You shook your head, pulling yourself out of your train of thought as you and Hange arrived at the meeting room's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter!
> 
> I was planning on writing chapter 5 tonight too, but it is currently 4:45 in the morning, and I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer lmao. Anyways, I'll most likely post chapter 5 tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**The Announcement**

* * *

Once you made it to the door, you stretched out your arm to twist the doorknob but, Hange's slender hand was already there, holding the door open for you. You pulled your arm back, then nodded, "Thank you." You muttered as you slipped past her, stepping to the meeting room. 

As you made your way inside, you saw all the other section commanders and captains standing around, which means you had time to catch up with Levi. Levi was in a corner talking to nobody, which was typical for him because he wasn't exactly a social butterfly. 

"Long time, no see," You said with a smile as you stood next to him, "What are you reading?"

The captain pulled his journal close to his chest and swatted you away, "Tch, none of your business." He then stuck the journal in his coat pocket and turned his attention to you, "Anyways, how is working with Hange going?"

You shrugged, then glanced over at Hange, who was talking to Erwin, "It's fine. We don't usually talk besides when we are doing our experiments, but today, she apologized to me?"

Levi's eyes widened, "Hange? Apologized? To you?" He then looked over at Hange, then back to you, then back to Hange.

You nodded, "Yeah. It was really awkward, so she probably just did it so I wouldn't resent her or whatever."

Levi shrugged, "Hange doesn't usually apologize about something unless she means it."

You looked back over at him, then shrugged, "Whatever you say, Levi."

Levi chuckled then began walking to his seat at the table, "Come on, the meeting is about to start."

You followed him and sat down in the seat that had your name tag in front of it. You looked to your left and right, seeing you were sitting right between Hange and Levi. Hange glanced over at you, then looked back at Erwin, who had started speaking. 

"Good evening, everyone," The commander began. 

"Good evening," The soldiers replied in unison.

Erwin looked up from his notes, making sure everybody was there. He then gave a quick nod, sitting down and clearing his throat, "I apologize for telling everyone about this meeting on such short notice. I called this meeting to announce we will be going on an expedition in two weeks from today." Everyone in the room, including yourself, was excited to hear this. It had been about two months since the last mission. Erwin raised his hand to quiet everyone, "Settle down, everyone, I still need to tell you your groups." Everyone went silent, waiting patiently to find out who they'd be working with.

Erwin looked down at his list and began calling out names. You rarely ever listened to this part, usually spacing out until you heard your name. After about five minutes, he got down to the last two pairs, "Levi will be with me, then Hange and Y/N will be together." 

You nodded, then looked over at Hange, who was also nodding. You really had no reason to object. You had been partnered with her for a reason, and you trusted Erwin's decisions. 

Erwin flipped through his notes for a second, then sat his journal down, "Some of you may have cadets added to your group, but we will not add them until the day of. Other than that, you are all free to go. The only other thing I ask of you all is to be in the dining hall for dinner. I have an announcement that the entire Scout Regiment needs to hear."

You looked over at Levi, trying to see if he had any idea what Erwin was going to announce but, he looked just as confused at me.

Erwin stood up and began towards the door, "I will see you all at dinner, have a good night." 

Soon everyone else followed, going back into their separate groups and walking to the dining hall. You began walking with Levi, who was flipping through his journal again but, then out of the corner of your eye, you saw Hange walking in the opposite way of the dining hall. You watched her for a minute, then tapped Levi's shoulder to get his attention, "Hey, I'll meet you in the dining hall in a second. Make sure Erwin doesn't say his announcement or whatever."

Levi glanced over at you then nodded, "Yeah, don't take too long." He gave you a small wave then kept walking.

You waved back then ran over to Hange, "Section Commander! Wait up!"

She jumped a little bit then turned around, "Oh, I didn't see you. Do you need something?"

You stood in front of her then shook your head. "No, I dont need anything but, are you not going to Erwin's announcement?" 

Hange shrugged, "I'll just ask him what it was afterwards. Besides, you and Levi can catch up! I've been dragging you all over the place and you've barely had time to talk to him."

You let out a small laugh, "Trust me, he does not want to listen to me talk his ear off, why don't you join us?"

She looked up at you then shook her head, "No, really y/n! You dont have to invite me, I don't wan't to intrude!"

You shook your head and grabbed her arm, "Come on, it'll be nice to have another person to talk to at the table. Plus, it's not like you're interrupting a date, Levi is practically like my brother." 

Hange finally gave in and followed you into the dining hall. "If you say so y/n."

Once you made it to Levi's table, you sat down next to your friend and poked him in the arm, "I brought Hange if you don't mind."

Levi looked over and laughed, "When did you two get all buddy-buddy?"

"When you started hanging out with Erwin more." Hange muttered, taking a sip of tea and acting as if she didn't say a word.

You spit out a little of your water, trying to hold in a laugh. 

Levi, who was now red in the face, threw a napkin at you and shook his head, "Me and him are not like that, also clean that water off you, it's like the two of you are children."

You looked back over at Hange as she leaned her head down, holding in a laugh.

Seconds later, Erwin's voice cut through the dining hall chatter. "Attention!" That one word was enough to make the entire room silent. Erwin gave a slight nod, almost as if he was apologizing. "I'm sorry for interrupting your dinners but, I need to make this announcement. Me and a few other section commanders, including Section Commander Hange, decided that in three days from now, we will be having a Scout Regiment Ball!"

You and Levi looked over at Hange in confusion. She was in on this too? Hange only gave a nervous chuckled and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry'

"But," Erwin continued. "None of you are required to come. We are only doing this because you have all worked so hard these last few months. We will have no training for the next three days so everyone has time to buy their outfits, and just have a few days off. That is all I have to say, you may now resume to talking and eating!"

After Erwin finished speaking, he walked back over to the table where you were all sitting. He looked over at you and Hange, then smiled, "Good evening you two! How has it been working together?"

You looked up at Erwin then gave a quick smile, "It's going well!"

Hange nodded in agreement, "Working with Y/N is honestly going a lot better than I thought it would go."

Erwin nodded, "Good! I'm glad." He then sat next to Levi, who was writing something in his journal, probably plans for him and his squad for the next misson. "Say, Levi, can I ask you something?" 

You looked up from your food, glancing at Hange, then watching Erwin and Levi. You noticed Hange had also stopped what she was doing and was watching them, meaning she probably had the same idea as you. 

Levi looked over at Erwin. "Yes? What is it."

Erwin cleared his throat then took a deep breath, "Will you go to the ball with me?" His face was slowly turning red. "I'm sorry if that sounds weird, it doesn't have to be like that. We can just go as friends. You know, Commander and Captain-" 

Levi cut him off with a small kiss, "Stop talking, yes I will go to the stupid dance with you. I was planning on asking you anyways." 

Erwin stared at Levi, the blush on his face only reddening even more. He then pulled Levi away, looking over at you and Hange. "May you excuse us? Also, you two can stop clutching to eachother, you're not going to fall out of your seats."

Before either of you could even get a word out, Erwin and Levi were already gone. You then looked down to see you and Hange were in fact, clutching onto eachother.

Hange must've also noticed, because she pulled away then coughed, "Sorry about that." 

You also pulled away, looking back down at your food, "No worries." 

The two of you then spent the next five minutes eating in silence, trying to process what had just happened.

Hange was the first to break the silence, "So they're totally-"

You didn't want her to finish the sentence. You exactly what she meant. "Yeah."

Hange nodded, "Okay. Well, I'm gonna go to bed now, and try and get that image out of my head." She then stood up and put her tray up. 

You followed, doing the same thing. "Smart idea." The two of you then walked back to the barracks in silence, parting ways about 5 minutes later. 

"Goodnight, Section Commander."

Hange leaned out her dorm and waved goodbye. "Night, Y/N"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> This chapter was a little longer than others, but I had to add some eruri in here lol. I'll update whenever I can!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**The Ball**

* * *

You looked in the mirror, trying to figure out what your outfit was missing. You wore a strapless emerald green dress, a slit down one side of it that stopped at about your midthigh. Paired with it, you wore simple, gold heels. You finally decided the outfit was missing jewelry, quickly putting on gold earrings and a few rings. As you walked over to your coat stand, you heard a knock on the door.

You assumed it was Levi, so you grabbed your coat, then opened the door. "Sorry, I couldn't decide if I wanted to add jewelry or not." You then stopped mid sentence, realizing it was not Levi who you opened the door to, but, it was Hange. Instead of wearing a dress, she was wearing a suit. Her suit was all black, the blazer unbuttoned, to show off a matching black turtleneck underneath. She was also wearing a pair of black boots to match, which made her a little taller than usual. She waved her hand in front of your face, trying to get your attention. "Earth to Y/N?"

You looked up at her, realizing you had been staring for much longer than you meant to. "Uh, sorry. Also, why are you here and not Levi?"

Hange shrugged, putting her hands in her pockets. "I don't know, he just asked me to stop by, so I did just that. You look great, by the way." 

You glanced down at your dress, then looked back up at the section commander and gave a quick smile. "Thank you, Hange. You look great too. I never thought you'd be the type to wear a suit."

Hange gave a smile back. "Yeah, dresses are too uncomfortable to wear, so I went for something I felt more comfortable wearing."

You nodded, then wrapped your coat around your shoulders. "I understand."

Hange looked at her watch, then looked at you. "The carriages are going to leave soon, we should head down to meet up with the others."

You followed her out of your office, heading for the dining hall, where all the other scouts were gathered. The two of you looked around, searching for Levi and Erwin. Hange tapped you on the shoulder, getting your attention. When you turned to her, she had already grabbed your wrist, pulling you towards Levi and Erwin. Hange let go of your arm, then threw her arms around Levi and Erwin's necks. "Hey, you lovebirds!"

Levi looked up at her, then slid out from her arms, Erwin doing the same. "Stop touching me, Hange."

Erwin fixed his suit, then looked at you. "You look lovely, Y/N."

You smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Erwin!"

Levi looked at Hange and scoffed. "It took you to be told you had to dress nicely to take a shower?"

Hange nodded. "What? I wanted to look presentable for once."

You shook your head, then looked around, seeing everyone get into carriages. "Uh, guys? Should we get into a carriage?"

Erwin looked up at you, then nodded. "Yeah, let's go, everyone." He then walked to the carriage that was at the very front of the line, opening the door to let the three of you in. Levi climbed in first sitting down and leaving a space next to him for Erwin. Hange climbed in next, sitting in the seat across from Levi. You let Erwin go in next, obviously, he sat next to Levi, which meant the only other seat, was next to Hange. 

You stepped inside, sitting next to Hange and closing the door behind you. Soon, the carriages started moving. Erwin and Levi were talking among themselves, leaving you and Hange sitting in awkward silence. Hange was the first to break the silence. "The detailing in this carriage is remarkable!" You could tell she was basically grasping at straws to start a conversation, and it would have felt rude to not reply. 

You looked around the carriage, then looked at her and nodded in agreement. “The velvet seats are a nice touch.”

She nodded then looked around awkwardly, silence filling the air again. 

You sat in silence for a little while longer, then looked at Hange. “So, Hange, what do you have in mind for the next experiment we do?” You knew Hange loved talking about her experiments, so hopefully the conversation wouldn’t die out this time. 

She looked over at you, her eyes immediately lighting up. “I do actually! I was looking through my notes the other day, and I remembered that titans only have one source of energy, the sun, which then brought up the question, do they regenerate slower when they’re in the dark? I was going to test it out last night, but Erwin told me I couldn’t do experiments during my days off. Which means, you’re gonna help me with the experiment tomorrow night!” 

“I never thought of that! Do you think their sensitivity to different chemicals will be different when they don’t have access to light too?”

Hange paused and thought for a second. “I’m sure their reactions will be the same, but if you want to, we can test it out! We’ll probably be there all night so it wouldn’t hurt to try.”

You nodded, just as excited as Hange to do the experiment. “I can’t wait!”

Hange laughed, then looked at you. “You’re definitely nothing like Moblit. If I had told him I was going to do an experiment which involved me having to purposefully cut off a titan’s limb, he probably would have killed me before the titan could.”

“We wouldn’t be able to find out anything about titans if we didn’t take risks.” 

Hange nodded in agreement. “I like the way you think.” 

Levi looked over at the two of you and scoffed. “Erwin, maybe putting the two of them together wasn’t a good idea. They’re going to get eachother killed.” 

Hange looked over and gasped dramatically. “How dare you say such a thing Levi! I would never do anything to put Y/N in harm's way!”

You nodded, mimicking Hange. “Levi, I thought you’d have more trust in us. You’ve deeply saddened me.”

Erwin laughed and shook his head, looking at Levi. “Yeah, I didn’t expect them to become friends so quickly. I’m sorry they’re ganging up on you.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Now come on, we’re here.” He then turned to you and Hange. “Try and act normal for once.” He then climbed out of the carriage, Erwin following. 

You nodded and gave a half-assed salute. “Sir, yessir!” 

Hange giggled, then got out of the carriage next. She turned around and held out her hand to help you out. “M’lady?”

You looked at her and gasped dramatically. “Why thank you ma’am.” You then grabbed her hand and climbed down, letting go of her hand once you made it out. 

Levi turned around and crossed his arms. “Hurry up you two!” 

You fixed your dress then began following Levi, Hange following behind you. 

The four of you walked into the ballroom. It was nothing like you had imagined. Familiar faces were everywhere. It was weird to see everyone dressed so formally. You then began to look at the actual ballroom and the decorations. You couldn’t believe Erwin did this all in under three days. The floor was marble, giant pillars were at the front where the entrance was. There was a band playing live music, which many people were already dancing to. On the outer edge of the room, there were many tables for people to sit at. At the very end of the room, there was a balcony that led outside, where you assumed there were more tables. In the corner of the room, there was a food table with more food than you had ever seen in one setting. There was also a drink table, one side had a pile of drinks labeled wine, and the other side was labeled punch. 

By the time you had finished admiring the room, you realized Levi and Erwin had abandoned you and Hange once again. You sighed and turned to the section commander. “Y’know, those two really need to start giving us a heads up when they’re going to run off.”

Hange looked over at you and nodded. “Agreed. But no worries! At least Levi won’t be breathing down our necks all night. That man needs to learn how to let loose every once in a while.”

You glanced over at Levi, who was talking with a group of soldiers. “Yeah, true.”

Hange looked around then gasped and grabbed your wrist. “I need you to meet someone!” She then began to drag you towards a group of cadets. 

You had no choice to follow her, so you kept walking until she stopped in front of the table they were sitting at. 

Hange smiled and waved to the young cadets, who had stood up and gave a salute. From what you could see, there were 10 of them. You recognized one of them, Sasha, the cadet that handed you an ice pack after your altercation with Hange. 

Hange shook her head and laughed. “You guys don’t need to salute me, we’re not soldiers right now!”

The 10 of them sat down quickly, then nodded. 

A short blonde boy spoke up. “We know, but it just feels respectful, Section Commander!” The rest of them nodded in agreement. 

Hange nodded then turned to you, who was standing there awkwardly. “Right! Y/N, this is our newest batch of cadets from the 104th Cadet Corps. You may recognize Eren here, as he is the titan shifter who sealed up Wall Rose during the Battle for Trost!” She then pointed to a brunette boy, who looked at you and gave a salute, sitting down this time.

You looked at him and gave a polite smile.

Hange then turned her attention to the other scouts. “I should probably introduce the rest of you.” She then pointed to a girl who was sitting next to Eren. “That’s Mikasa Ackerman, she’s practically attached to Eren at the hip,” She then paused and looked at Mikasa. “No offense.” 

Mikasa shook her head. “None taken.” 

Hange then pointed to the blonde boy who had spoken earlier. “That’s Armin Arlet. He’s the one who gave us the necessary information for us to be able to plan our mission that’s coming up.” 

Armin gave a polite wave and turned back to Eren and Mikasa. 

Hange then turned to Sasha and two other boys. One had an almost fully shaved head, and the other had spiky,ash-brown hair shaved into an undercut style, the shaved portion being black. “These three, they practically share a single brain cell. Anyways, the girl is Sasha Braus, the guy with shaved hair is Conny Springer, and the other guy is Jean Kristein.”

You gave another wave then turned back to Hange, who was pointing at a tall, slender, black haired boy. “That’s Bertolt Hoover.” She then pointed to a blond, muscly boy next to him. “And that’s Reiner Braun.”

Reiner gave a polite nod to you then went back to talking to Bertolt. 

Hange then pointed to the last two cadets. It was a short, blond haired girl, and a taller brunette, whose face was covered in freckles. “Those two are Christa Lenz and Ymir.” She then turned towards you and lowered her voice. “They’re basically a couple but refuse to admit it.”

Christa went red in the face and Ymir coughed. “Section Commander, we can hear you.” 

Hange looked over at them and nodded. “I know, that was a point.”

You shoved Hange in the arm and sighed. “Hange let the poor girls live.”

Hange turned to you and rolled her eyes. “You did the same thing with Levi and Eriwn.” She then gasped, realizing she had said that outloud. She then slowly turned to the cadets, who stared at the two of you in shock. 

Jean broke the silence. “Wait, Captain Levi and Commander-”

Hange cut him off. “Don’t finish that sentence.” 

You coughed then looked at Hange. “Well, Hange, is there anything else you needed to talk to the cadets about?”

Hange nodded and looked at the Cadets. “Yes, actually! The reason I introduced you all to Y/N here, is because since the 10 of you are on Levi’s squad, we’re going to be working together a lot!” 

You gave a friendly smile to the 10 of you. “I can’t wait to work with you all!”

Hange waved goodbye to them then grabbed your wrist, pulling you over to the buffet. “Come on! I’m hungry!” 

You shook your head and followed, getting in line and handing her a plate. 

She grabbed the plate from you and nodded. “Thank you!” She then began to fill up her plate, making her way down the line with you following. She looked over to the dessert section, grabbing the last two brownie slices and handing one to you. “Shhhh!” 

You looked down at the brownie in your hand and shook your head. “Good grief. Anyways, where do you want to sit?” 

“Hmm let me see.” Hange looked around the room then pointed to the empty balcony. “There? I don’t want to be around all the crowds.”

You looked over at the balcony, then looked at Hange and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” You then began walking towards the balcony, grabbing a glass of wine on your way out there.

Hange followed, sitting down at one of the empty tables and sighing. “I honestly didn’t plan on coming to this thing.”

You looked up from your food and raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

Hange shrugged, taking a drink of her wine. “Couples everywhere, they make me feel lonely.”

You nodded then set your wine glass on the table. “Well yeah, I agree, but you could have brought your old assistant, Moblit as a date. From what I used to see in the dining hall, the two of you were very close.”

Hange looked at you, struggling to hold in a laugh. She tried to get a word out, but the only thing she could do was burst into laughter. She was practically doubled over at this point. “You thought- me- and MOBLIT?”

You could feel your face warming up. You coughed and looked down, trying to not make eye contact with Hange. “Oh, the two of you always just interacted like a couple-”

Hange managed to control her laughter then shook her head. “Don’t worry, you’re not the first person to think that. But he is definitely not my type, especially since he’s a man.”

You looked up at her in confusion. “He’s not your type because he’s a man?”

Hange nodded, taking another sip of her wine. “Mhm, I’m more into women.” She looked over, seeing you still had a confused look on your face. “Is that a problem..?”

You began frantically shaking your head. “No, no, not at all. It just caught me off guard. Wait that still sounds mean. I mean- I’m also more into women!”

Hange began laughing her ass off again, trying her best to control it again. “Y/N you look like your life just flashed before your eyes! I’ve had worse reactions, don’t worry.”

You buried your face into your hands and sighed. “You’re the first person I’ve told that to. I haven’t even told Levi.”

Hange finally stopped laughing, fixing her suit and sitting back down. “What? That you’re gay? It’s nothing to be ashamed of, you especially shouldn’t be ashamed to tell Levi of all people.”

Your face was still buried in your hands. “Yeah, I know. It’s just, I didn’t even figure it out until recently.” 

Hange nodded, taking a bite of the brownie she had snuck onto her plate earlier. “I understand, only a select few know about me. Not because I’m embarrassed or anything, I just felt like it wasn’t important.”

You nodded, still refusing to look up from your hands. After a little bit, you heard Hange’s seat pull back, followed by footsteps drawing closer to you. Hange grabbed you by the arm, pulling you up and forcing you to look up. 

“Hange what are you doing-”

“We’re at a ball, you dance at balls, and I want to dance. Now come on, stop sulking and lighten up!” 

You rolled your eyes and sat your coat on your chair. “If you say so, Hange.”

Hange gave a cheeky smile and pulled you to the middle of the balcony. The section commander then put one of her hands on your waist, holding your hand with the other. You put your free hand on Hange’s shoulder, waiting for her to take the first step. Instead of dancing, Hange only stood there, looking at you and letting out an awkward laugh. “Okay so, slight problem.”

You quickly realized what she meant, pinching the bridge of your nose and sighing. “You don’t know how to dance, do you.”

Hange coughed, struggling to get her words out, “I mean, kinda? Yes? No, not at all.” You shook your head and put your arm back on her shoulder and gave a quick, reassuring, smile. “Alright, just follow my lead.” The brunette nodded and looked down, trying her best to not step on your toes. 

You put your hand under her chin, making her look up at you. “You can’t learn anything if you keep looking down, you won't step on my feet, trust me.” You then went on to explain the basics of dancing. “When I bring my foot forward, you bring yours back, and vise versa. Then, the rest of it is honestly going with the flow and staying in time with the person you’re dancing with.”

Hange nodded, still following your lead, “Okay, I think I’ve got this now.”

You nodded then stopped demonstrating. “Okay, how about you lead this time.” Hange looked at you then nodded again, “Alright then. Just saying, you have to promise me that if I step on your foot, you can’t get mad at me.”

You laughed then grabbed onto Hange’s hand again as she put her other hand back around your waist again. “Hange, your arm is basically under my armpit, move it down a little bit.” Hange looked down, realizing how far up her arm was. “Oh, right, sorry.” She then moved her hand down and looked at you. “I can barely hear the music so I’m just going to wing it.”

You sighed and stared at her. “Are you gonna start dancing or just keep procrastinating?”

Hange rolled her eyes and purposefully stepped on your foot. 

“Hange, what the hell-”

Hange shook her head and began dancing to the music that was coming from inside the ballroom. “Nope, you promised you wouldn’t get mad, now dance!” You sighed and stepped on her foot then laughed. “Revenge, bitch.”

Hange gasped and continued dancing with you. “I am just going to be the bigger person, and continue dancing.” You nodded and continued dancing, “Good, as you should.” 

Hange sighed and stared at you. “You know, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.” You shrugged then stared back at her, almost as if you were challenging her to a staring contest. “You know, I could say the same for you.” She continued to stare at you, narrowing her glare. “Careful who you call annoying, I’ll feed you to Sawney and Bean.” 

You let out a dramatic gasp and stared at her. “You. wouldn’t. Dare.” Hange nodded and continued dancing. “Oh, but I would.” You rolled your eyes and laughed. “To think I even taught you how to dance, and this is how I get treated.”

Hange shook her head and looked at you. “You know I don’t mean it, stop being so dramatic.” You sighed and laid your head on her shoulder. “Being dramatic is my entire personality.” Hange turned her head, startled by the weight of your head on her shoulder. Once she realized what you had done, she tensed up ever so slightly, trying to not move your head. “Y/N, why are you leaning on my shoulder?”

You shrugged and turned your head, facing Hange now. “I’m tired, let a woman dance comfortably.”

Hange laughed and shook her head. “We can go sit back down now if you want to.”

You shook your head and turned away from the woman’s gaze. “No, I’m good right here.” The brunette nodded, pulling you closer to her chest and letting you lean on her. 

“Hange…?”

“Hm?”

“You aren’t really a pain in the ass.”

“I know, but you are.” 

You pulled away from her and groaned. “I was trying to be nice for once and you just had to ruin the moment.” 

Hange plastered a giant smile across her face and booped you on the nose. “It was getting too sappy for my liking.” You punched her in the arm and watched as she screeched in pain. “Y/N what the hell!” You gave an evil smile and walked back over to your table, taking a sip of your wine. “It's what you deserve.” 

Hange shot you a glare and was then cut off by Levi walking outside. “Oi, brats. Me and Erwin have been searching for you two for the past 20 minutes, we’re about to leave.” She turned her attention to Levi and nodded. “Give us a second and we’ll be right out.” 

Levi looked at his pocket watch, then looked back up at the two of you. “We leave in 10 minutes.” He then turned around to walk to the carriage with Erwin. 

You watched the two of them walk off, then turned around to grab your coat. “Huh.” 

Hange was on the other side of the table grabbing the plates and cups from the two of you. “What?”

“My coat, it’s not on the chair where I sat it earlier.” 

Hange looked up at you then began to look around the balcony. “I don’t see it, are you sure you brought it?” You nodded and bent down to look under the table. “I’m positive I brought it, but it’s like it disappeared.”

Hange walked over to the trash can that was on the other side of the balcony then looked at her watch. “I’m sorry Y/N, but we’re supposed to meet Levi and Erwin in like 3 minutes, do you want to just use mine until the time being?” 

You shook your head and shrugged. “No, it’s alright, you can use it. Besides, we’re going to be in the carriage in a few minutes, so let's just go meet up with Erwin and Levi. ” You wrapped your arms around yourself and began walking to the carriages. 

Hange rolled her eyes and ran up behind you, throwing her blazer over you. “So damn stubborn, and for what?” You looked at your shoulders and grabbed the blazer, then threw it back at Hange. “Hange, I said to keep it!” Hange shot you a glare then put the coat back around your shoulders, this time, buttoning it so it would be more difficult for you to give it back to her. 

“Hange I swear to-”

Hange shook her head, then grabbing your arm and dragging you to the carriage, where Levi and Erwin were waiting. Levi looked over, seeing the two of you climb into the carriage. “Took you long enough.” 

You sat down on the far end of the carriage, crossing your arms and looking out the window. Hange sat down next to you, since it was the only place she could sit, and sighed. “Y/N, how are you mad at me because I gave you my jacket? I’m wearing a long sleeve shirt, the jacket makes no difference.” You refused to turn your head, not because you were mad, but you were just too stubborn to give up the fight that easily. “I told you I didn’t need it.” Hange groaned and threw her arms up in defeat. “Fine, then give me my jacket back.” You then turned your head, shooting her a glare and pulling the jacket closer to you. “Mhm, that’s what I thought.” 

Erwin looked at the two of you, then looked at Levi and raised his eyebrow. Levi looked at Erwin then shook his head and turned his attention back to you and Hange. “Can the two of you stop fighting like an old couple, I accidentally drank too much.” 

Hange gasped, looking at you, then looked at Levi. “Levi? Drinking? That’s a surprise, so sad I didn’t get to see that.” 

Levi shrugged and glanced at Hange. “Well, you could have seen it if the two of you didn’t run off when we first got there.” You looked over at him and scoffed. “Technically, the two of you ran off first.” 

Erwin looked at Levi then nodded. “She’s right.” Levi rolled his eyes and leaned his head on Erwin’s shoulder. “Tch.” 

You glanced over at Hange, who was staring out her window, then took off her jacket, crumbling it into a ball and laying it on her shoulder. She looked over at the crumpled up jacket and raised her eyebrow. “Surrendering the jacket finally?” You shook your head and leaned on her shoulder and the coat. “Nope, just using you and the jacket as a pillow, I’m tired.” 

She nodded then looked at her watch. “We have a good 45 minutes till we get back to base, try and sleep as long as you can.” You nodded and closed your eyes, soon drifting off while listening to Hange and Erwin talking in shush voices, trying to not wake you or Levi. Erwin looked over at Levi and stared at him in utter admiration. “How can such a stubborn person look so angelic while sleeping?” Hange glanced at your sleeping figure then quickly turned her attention to the night sky outside her window. 

“I’m not sure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I had originally planned to update on Valentine's Day, but I live in Texas and that statewide power outage happened, so, it delayed me a little bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for forgetting to update! I'm currently on vacation so chapter 8 will be out next week :)

* * *

**Experiment**

* * *

The next time your eyes opened, the sun was up, and you were in your own bed. You sat up in confusion, looking down at yourself. You were still in your gown from the night before, but your jewelry was on the nightstand next to you. 

You stood up and made your way over to your closet. You told yourself you would figure out who took you to your room later, but now, you needed to get ready. You changed into your scout uniform, struggling with your belts as usual. After what felt like a back and forth battle with your belts, you were finally ready to go. You grabbed your jacket from the coat hanger, slipping it on and making your way to the dining hall.

After you grabbed your breakfast from the food line, you made your way over to your friends, who were at their usual table. Hange looked up from her cup of coffee and waved for you to go sit next to her. “Morning!” You yawned and sat down next to her. “Morning Hange.” Erwin looked up from his newspaper and gave you a kind smile. “Morning Y/N, how did you sleep?”

You shrugged then took a bite of your toast. “I slept fine, I don’t even remember getting back to the base or going to my room.” 

“That’s because you didn’t even wake up. We spent 10 minutes trying to wake you up, and after we agreed you weren’t waking up anytime soon, we had Hange take you to your room.” 

You looked over at Hange, who gave you a small nod, which was her way of telling you that what Levi said was true. “Apologies for leaving your gown on, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable with me seeing you like..that.”

You shook your head and took another bite of your toast. “It’s fine, it didn’t bother me.” 

Erwin sat his newspaper down then looked over at Hange. “I really wish I could stay and talk to you all, but I need to see Hange in my office for a second to go over today’s plans.” Hange nodded then looked at you and Levi. “Bye guys!” You waved by to them, Levi only giving a small nod and taking another sip of his tea. 

Erwin made his way to his office, Hange following close behind him. Hange stopped in her tracks, turning back to the table. “Y/N! Meet me in the titan area at 1 pm!” You looked up from your plate and gave her a thumbs up, “Got it!” She then gave an approving nod and ran out the dining hall, trying to catch up to Erwin.

Levi turned around, making sure the other two were out of the room then turned back to you, setting his tea down. “Okay, Y/N, be honest with me.” You set your coffee down and raised an eyebrow at him. “Yes?” 

“What happened last night while we were at the ball.” 

“What do you mean what happened? We said hi to the cadets, then went on the balcony and hung out-” The captain cut you off, raising a hand to you. “You know what I mean. When I was inside with Erwin, I looked over just to see you and Hange in the middle of the balcony all over each other.” You shrugged and crossed your arms. “We danced. Friends dance together.” Levi shook his head. “Friends do not interact like that, you two were acting more like a couple than me and Erwin.” You rolled your eyes and stood up, walking with Levi to put your dishes up. “Levi, you’re delusional.”

Levi handed his dishes to the cafeteria workers, giving a slight nod and walking out of the dining hall with you. “Whatever you say, Y/N, I have to go do paperwork, I’ll be in my office if you need me.”

You nodded and waved goodbye to him. “See you later.” And with that, he was gone, disappearing into his office. You looked at your wristwatch, checking the time. It was 11 a.m, meaning you still had some time to kill.

You decided to use what little time you had to take a shower, a genuine shower. Most of the time, your showers were really short, maybe 10 minute max. There was barely ever hot water, and the water pressure was always terrible. You walk into the bathroom, turning on the water and taking off your clothes. You folded your clothes and set them on your sink, then stepped into the shower and let the water run down your body. 

You washed your hair with the standard shampoo and conditioner that all scouts were provided with. After you rinsed the rest of the conditioner out, you grabbed the bar of soap that sat on the edge of your tub, scrubbing every crevice of your body. Once you felt clean enough, you turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping yourself in a towel. 

You quickly changed back into your uniform, keeping your hair wrapped in your towel to let it dry some more. You walked out of your bathroom and looked at the clock on the wall, it read 12:45. You slid your boots on and left your hair down, hoping Hange wouldn’t mind your wet hair. 

After making last minute preparations, you grabbed your journal and made your way down to the titan research area, where Hange was already waiting for you at. 

“I’m sorry, I accidentally spent too long in the shower.”

Hange glanced at your damp hair then shook her head. “It’s alright, I was planning on waiting on you anyways.” You gave a small smile and nodded. “Alright.”

Hange read over her notes for a second then looked up at you. “Right, so, the plan for today, is to test my theory that titans regenerate slower while it's dark. I know it’s very bright outside, but I need help setting up the tents we will be covering the titans in, which will take a while.”

You nodded then looked over at the pile of cloth that was about twenty yards away from the two of you. “Okay, let's get started then” 

The two of you then spent the next several hours struggling with the covers, finishing nearly 4 hours later. 

Hange took a step back and scanned the tents. “Well, that took a little longer than I expected, but the sun is about to set, which means we can begin our experiment now. Y/N, can you hand me my ODM gear and blades?” 

You walked over to the gear that was set on a nearby table, gathering it up and bringing it back to the section commander. Hange adjusted the straps, making sure they fit correctly and exchanged her blades for some sharper ones. She peeked her head outside the tent then turned to you and beamed with excitement. “Make sure to record this all in your journal.” 

You smiled and pulled out your journal, preparing to write down everything that happened with this experiment. 

Hange positioned herself to where she could anchor herself into the titan’s skin, pulling the trigger to release the hooks then preparing herself for what she was about to do. “I’m so sorry, Sawney, please forgive me!” Then, with one quick motion, she sliced the small titan’s arm off.

You looked down at your wrist watch and began writing in your journal. 

**Y/N’s Journal.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_ April 7th- 6:15 p.m _

Section Commander began the experiment by slicing off the 4 meter titan’s arm, and the 7 meter titan’s leg. The only response from the titans, was a single high pitched screech. 

_ 7:08 p.m _

Almost one hour later and there seems to be no sign of regeneration, only a tremendous amount of steam. 

_ 7:53 p.m _

The four meter titan has begun to regenerate, the seven meter titan following close behind. 

_ 8:17 p.m _

The two titans are a little under halfway regenerated, the larger titan seems to be growing his leg back significantly slower than the smaller titan, as he is only about ¼ regenerated.

_ 9:36 p.m _

The smaller titan only has a little more to go, but the larger titan is still only halfway finished.

_ 10:51 pm _

The 4 meter titan finished regenerating its arm, taking a total of 2 hours and 43 minutes to regenerate, comparable to the 32 minutes it takes on average for him to grow back his arm in sunlight. 

————————————————————————

A few hours later, you were woken up by a gentle shake and Hange’s voice. “Y/N, you fell asleep, come on.”

You opened your eyes and looked around, “What time is it?”

Hange stood up and held her arm out, offering it to you. “It’s a little after 1 a.m, you drifted off and I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked peaceful.” 

You sat up quickly and looked for your journal. “Why did you let me sleep?! I was supposed to be recording the experiment in my journal!” 

Hange held the journal up in front of your face. “It’s fine, Y/N. Once you fell asleep, I just took over and finished writing, then I just read through some of your notes before I woke you up.”

You felt your face grow warm in the face as you reached out and grabbed the journal from her. “Thank you. For taking over the notes I mean.”

Hange gave a small smile then stood up. “You’re welcome, now go inside and go to sleep. Don’t forget we have a mission coming up.”

You yawned and followed Hange, putting your journal back in your pocket. “Night Section Commander.”

The brunette turned around and waved to you, “Night Y/N! Also, you don’t have to call me Section Commander when it’s just us, just call me Hange.”

You nodded then gave her a friendly smile. “Goodnight,  _ Hange.”  _


End file.
